Oceanics
The Oceanics are the partially translucent blue team introduced in Marble League 2016 and have competed in every Marble League to date. They are represented by Aqua, Sea, Shore and Ocean. The team hosted Marble League 2019. Despite their name, the Oceanics are infamous for their historically poor performance in water-related events, which eventually made them come in last place with no medals in Marble League 2019, which they ironically hosted. Team Members Aqua, Sea, Shore and Ocean were the original members of the Oceanics and are also the current members of the team. Bay was introduced to the team in 2019 as a reserve, replacing Tide, who after being the team's reserve member in 2018 became the team's coach. Ocean became team captain in 2019. Coach Tide was fired during Event 13 of Marble League 2019, the Elimination Race, and was replaced by Lagoon in Event 14, Surfing. Coaches Note: Events include any kind of events (friendly rounds, other tournaments, ...). History The original members of the Oceanics, Aqua, Sea, Shore and Ocean grew up together as friends in Dunduei in Oceania. When they were teenagers they worked together at a surf shop in a nearby town even though none of them knew how to surf. They enjoyed spending time at the beach, but not in the ocean unless they were cooling down. The friends discovered a passion for marble sports when one morning they were cleaning surfboards. Shore dragged a surfboard across the sand, making a long path. Ocean saw the path and decided to roll down it. She got Shore to have a go as well. The friends were excited and closed the shop for the rest of the day to roll down the track. They extended the track and spent the next week rolling down it before deciding to sell the surfboards and start training. For the next two years the group competed with other teams from Oceania like the Turtle Sliders. When Marble League 2016 was announced they requested to be admitted. During this time they had been known as "Team Moana", but fearing legal issues from Disney as well as people not knowing or accepting their name as it came from a different culture, they decided to change it. Sea was in charge of choosing a new name. He eventually chose "Oceanics" as it was "Westernized" enough for other marbles to recognize it and still reflected their background working with the ocean. The team were admitted to Marble League 2016. Only when they were training for Marble League 2016 did any of the team learn to swim which some have hypothesized is the reason for their poor performances in water. The team started off OK gaining one point in the first event, Balancing but by halfway through the League, they were in 16th having failed to gain anymore points. The team didn't earn their first medal, a gold, until Event 9, Team Pursuit. With boosted morale they went on to gain a silver medal in Event 11, Quartet Diving and finished the League in 10th place, better than what they'd hoped for at the half way point. The Oceanics had a good start to Marble League 2017 by coming 4th in the Qualifiers. They continued the strong start by earning a silver medal in Event 1, the Funnel Race, and a bronze in Event 4, the 5-Meter Sprint. They also managed to break a Marble League Record in the heats of Event 6, the Relay Run, but this was overshadowed by Team Primary's disqualification in the race after Imar, a member of Team Primary, started his portion of the race early. The disqualification led to a brawl in the stands, which made many miss the record-breaking run. However, throughout the competition the Oceanics struggled to consistently finish in the top 10. They ended the competition in 11th place with 99 points. The Oceanics returned home feeling dejected. ]] The team was now a major part of the Marble League but they had never seen major success. After Marble League 2017 the team came into contact with Tide, a marble who was promoting marble sports competitions in Mellacai, a major city known for science and architecture. Tide got in contact with the team and offered to train them and the team said yes with no hesitation. Tide bought the Oceanics and funded their flights to Mellacai to train with him. During this time they stayed out of the public eye. During this time the Seven Seas Stadium was built on Neptune Island in Dunduei. Marble League 2018 saw the return on the team to the public eye. The Oceanics managed to come top of Group B in the Qualifiers. They started off the main competition with Sea winning a gold medal in Event 1, the 5 Meter Ice Dash. They missed the podium in the next few events but managed to end up in the top ten for all but one event. Their next medal, a bronze, came in Event 6, Team Pursuit. They also set a Marble League Record in the heats. The later events were more mixed in results but a gold medal in Event 9, Curling put them top of the table and they stayed there until the final event. In the final event, the Sand Mogul Race, Ocean couldn't control herself and came in 4th in the semifinals. The Midnight Wisps and the Savage Speeders, their direct competitors, both made it through their semifinal making their win more unlikely. Unfortunately for the Oceanics, the Savage Speeders and Midnight Wisps did enough and the Oceanics came in 3rd overall. This was their biggest leap in standings, going from 11th to 3rd, but the near miss was a blow to the team's morale. tour the Seven Seas Stadium]] The blow to morale led to poor performances in the off-season events, the 100 Meter Water Race and the Amazing Maze Marble Race. The Oceanics trained in the Seven Seas Stadium while they finished the last stages on construction under the supervision of Coach Tide, Queen Marina and their mascot, Alvin. On 4th August 2018, at the end of the Amazing Maze Marble Race, the Oceanics were announced as hosts for Marble League 2019, meaning they were pre-qualified for Marble League 2019. Part of the conditions of hosting Marble League 2019 was that the Oceanics had to put on water events, at which they had historically been poor. Nevertheless, they went ahead and hosted the League. Tide stepped down from being the reserve member of the team as it would appear to be a conflict of interest to both coach a team and be an active member, so Bay was brought in as the new reserve member. The Oceanics started their home games by winning the Friendly Round. However, they couldn't keep up their good performance when the main competition started. Ocean represented the team in Event 1, the Underwater Race where she came in 13th. This was a blow to morale, especially as it was in front of their king, King Triton. Over the next five events they had bottom-half finishes in four out of five events leaving the team in last place. Even though they were performing poorly, Coach Tide remained hopeful. Unfortunately the Oceanics continued to perform poorly. They nearly earned a medal in Event 10, the Hubelino Maze, coming in 4th which kept them in 15th place above the Pinkies. The following event, the Dirt Race saw Shore come in 7th, putting the team back into last place overall. Morale was at an all time low and the team continued to do poorly in Event 12, Rafting, coming in 11th. This ensured they were the first team unable to win Marble League 2019. .]] In Event 13, the Elimination Race, Sea was the first marble to be eliminated, coming in 15th. After Sea's elimination, the manager of the Oceanics team, Reef, rolled over to Tide with the mascot, Alvin, and some security marbles. Reef fired Tide on the spot, even though Tide owned the team. Lagoon was brought in to coach the team for the remainder of Marble League 2019. Tide tried to fire Reef as manager but was stopped when the Royal Family stepped in. Unfortunately for the Oceanics, Lagoon couldn't turn their performance around and the team finished in last place with the worst points average of any team in Marble League history. After the final event, the Sand Rally, the Oceanics fans stormed into the stadium and surrounded the podium holding a banner saying "Noceanics". Manager Reef attributed this result to stress from hosting, coaching changes and loss of fan support. Sea claimed that their poor performance came about because their "mojo was thrown off" because Tide was no longer competing on the team and that he coach as well when he wasn't competing. He didn't notice they were struggling, a sentiment echoed by Shore. After the League had finished, the Royal Family of Dunduei offered Tide a lot of money for the rights to the Oceanics and the Seven Seas Stadium which he accepted. Reef and Lagoon stayed on as part of the deal. According to Sea, the team hit rock bottom but are determined to work hard, mentally, emotionally and physically, to qualify for Marble League 2020 and to prove their worth in the competition once more. Marble League 2016 The Oceanics started Marble League 2016 earning a point in Balancing, however their disappointing performances in the next 7 events put them in last place. However, they earned a crucial 10 points in the Team Pursuit event, and another silver medal in Quartet Diving climbed them up to 10th place in the standings at the conclusion of Marble League 2016. Marble League 2017 'Qualifiers' 'Main Tournament' The Oceanics performed very well at the beginning of Marble League 2017, winning the first silver medal and winning a bronze medal at the fourth event. However, starting at the seventh event, their performance started to decline, and they ended up in 11th place at the end of the games. Marble League 2018 'Qualifiers' The Oceanics competed in Group B. Main Tournament The Oceanics got a gold medal during the first event of Marble League 2018, the 5 Meter Ice Dash and a bronze on the sixth event, Team Pursuit. Their score then started to decline until they got yet another gold in the ninth event, Curling. Although the Oceanics got a good score in the Gravitrax biathlon and Ice hockey, they ended up in 3rd place behind the Savage Speeders and the Midnight Wisps. Marble League 2019 During the Amazing Maze Marble Race in 2018, the Oceanics were announced as hosts Marble League 2019. Friendly Round Main Tournament The Oceanics' first event in Marble League 2019 as hosts was the Underwater Race. They had a reputation for performingpoorly in water events prior to this event, and many fans were hoping to break the curse. However, the Oceanics finished last in their first heat, eliminating them from the competition and finishing in 13th place. Events got worse from there as a series of poor finishes caused the Oceanics to be buried in the standings. After a disappointing showing in the elimination race, Coach Tide was fired while the fans left the stadium. He was replaced by Lagoon, but things didn’t go better. They finished rock bottom of the table and were the only team to not have received any medals during the entire Marble League 2019. Marble League Records Marble League Results *Red border indicates tournament was held on home soil. Team Members' Individual Scores Italics - As reserve member Trivia * The Oceanics have a rivalry with the O'rangers, from bidding for hosting Marble League 2019, and the Turtle Sliders as they come from the same region. * Coach Tide is the only coach so far to have competed in the Marble League as well as coached. * Coach Tide was fired during Event 13, the Elimination Race, of Marble League 2019. This was because of the Oceanics' poor performance through out the season. ** This also makes the Oceanics the first and so far only team to have fired their coach. * The Oceanics are also the first team so far to have changed ownership; their ownership being transferred from Tide to the Royal Family of Dunduei. * At the end of Event 16, the Sand Rally, of Marble League 2019, Oceanics fans ran onto the stadium and stormed the podium, raising the sign "NOCEANICS" and expressing grave disappointment over their team's performance. * The Oceanics were the only team that didn't get any medals in Marble League 2019. 'References' Category:Teams Category:Oceanics Category:Marble League Category:Marble League Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Teams Category:Marble League 2017 Teams Category:Marble League 2018 Teams Category:Marble League 2019 Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Category:Marble League 2017 Category:Marble League 2018 Category:Marble League 2019